


Колыбельная для лисёнка

by Vakshja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vakshja/pseuds/Vakshja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В блокноте в коричневом переплете появлялась очередная заметка: дата, время и краткая суть сновидения – это было нужно для дальнейшей безуспешной попытки разгадать мелькающие в отдыхающем мозгу картинки. Видение это или кошмары – Стайлз так и не мог понять.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Колыбельная для лисёнка

**Author's Note:**

> **Иннокентия** , дорогая, дарю это тебе) Спасибо за поддержку :*

Они приходили вместе с льющимся через окно лунным светом и отступали перед серыми рассветными сумерками, плавно накрывающими город ранним утром.

_Сны._

Стайлз ненавидел свои сны, потому что не понимал, что его подсознание пытается сказать ему. Даже когда картинки были четкими, а ощущения настолько реальными, что казалось, будто все происходит наяву, а не в пределах собственного сознания, суть ускользала. Не хватало чего-то важного, словно последней детали мозаики – она терялась, была запрятана в одной из многочисленных ячеек памяти, и найти ее не предоставлялось возможным. 

Стайлз записывал свои сны. Нередко он просыпался посреди ночи и бродил по дому, не имея возможности заснуть, боясь закрыть глаза и увидеть то, из чего не так давно «выпал». В блокноте в коричневом переплете появлялась очередная заметка: дата, время и краткая суть сновидения – это было нужно для дальнейшей безуспешной попытки разгадать мелькающие в отдыхающем мозгу картинки. После Стайлз закладывал страницу карандашом и шел в ванную, где ополаскивал лицо холодной водой – это бодрило, и спать какое-то время не хотелось. Остаток ночи он мог провести, сидя на диване в гостиной по-турецки, смотря в одну точку перед собой, потому что ложиться было страшно, как и возвращаться в свою комнату. Стайлз дожидался, когда проснется отец, готовил ему на завтрак мюсли с йогуртом и, проводив шерифа Стилински в участок, поднимался к себе.

«Я в порядке, пап», – отвечал он на извечное предложение отца обратиться к врачу. Стайлз не хотел делиться своей проблемой – был уверен, что это ребус, который необходимо разгадать самостоятельно.

Окна его комнаты выходили на восток, поэтому помещение по утрам всегда было затоплено мягкими рассветными лучами лениво просыпающегося солнца. Стайлз устанавливал будильник на определенное время, ложился в постель, накрывался с головой одеялом и моментально проваливался в двухчасовой сон: пустой, оттого и спокойный. В школе он не чувствовал себя разбитым – наоборот, был активен и бодр; до того момента, как, сидя в своей комнате за домашней работой, наблюдал просачивающийся через дверь и оконное стекло вечер.

С того дня, как Стайлз начал встречаться с Дереком и порою оставаться ночевать в его лофте, кошмары перестали сниться так часто. Стилински был убежден, что дело в Дереке: он обнимал крепко, окутывал своим теплом и запахом; его рука лежала поперек груди Стайлза, и сердце того заходилось ударами от волнениям столь интимной и ничем не защищенной близости. Он закрывал глаза и, чувствуя, как Дерек дышит ему в затылок, засыпал, не боясь быть потревоженным плохим сном.

До первого кошмара.

Стайлз помнил, как это было. Он находился в кольце огня, обнаженный и беспомощный; его колени и руки были в крови. Он кричал и звал на помощь, плакал, но его двойник, стоящий за пределами огненного круга, ухмылялся и что-то говорил, еле шевеля губами – Стайлз не мог разобрать слов, потому что не слышал их. Он только чувствовал, что ему до одури страшно и до разъедающей боли в груди одиноко.

Стайлз проснулся в холодном поту и резко сел на кровати, задыхаясь и дрожа. Дерек метнулся за ним – словно не спал все это время, просто лежал рядом – и непроизвольно выпустил когти. 

– Стайлз? Стайлз, ты в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросил он, ловя испуганный взгляд карих глаз. 

Стилински вцепился в футболку Дерека и на выдохе произнес:

– Да, просто дурацкий сон. Черт, я разбудил тебя, прости, – его било мелкой дрожью. – Ну вот, ты опять недоволен. Это из-за моих дерганий или из-за того, что мы тут любим друг друга во всех позах? Если второе, то я бы, будь на твоем месте, Стайлза бы простил, – он чувствовал, что медленно успокаивался: сердце входило в привычный для своих ударов ритм.

Дерек вскинул брови. Выражение его лица явно говорило о том, что Стилински вновь нес какую-то ерунду.

– Стайлз, – Дерек смотрел на него недоверчиво, – это не просто сон, – уверенно заявил он.

Стилински сглотнул. Ему не хотелось посвящать Дерека в свои кошмары, но в то же время было совестно обманывать его доверие.

– Видишь ли... – начал Стайлз, но Дерек перебил его:

– Я уже чувствую, что ты хочешь меня обмануть, – он нахмурился. – Даже не пытайся, – его тон не терпел возражений.

Стайлз тогда откинулся на подушки и рассказал о своих снах. Говорил он долго и сумбурно, как и всегда, но Дерек ни разу не перебил – только смотрел на него внимательно, вслушивался в каждое слово. А по окончанию монолога просто сказал:

– Мы справимся с этим, Стайлз. Спи.

И Стайлз поверил. Улегся поудобнее, сам взял Дерека за руку и притянул к себе. Он лежал какое-то время с закрытыми глазами, прислушиваясь к звукам за пределами лофта, а потом незаметно для себя уснул. 

В ту ночь ему больше ничего не снилось, и на утро Стайлз почувствовал себя отдохнувшим и выспавшимся. 

Но потом кошмары вернулись вновь.

 

Тьма обволакивала и что-то шептала, маня, но Стайлз сопротивлялся ей. Он бежал, не понимая, зачем и от чего – просто знал, что нужно рваться вперед, не оглядываясь. Ему казалось, что стенки бесконечного лабиринта с каждым новым шагом сужаются. Стайлз задыхался и от тупой боли в ногах и мышцах с трудом чувствовал свое тело, но, подстегиваемый страхом, продолжал бежать. Неожиданно огромная невидимая рука вздернула его вверх, и Стайлз увидел себя со стороны: лабиринт, в который он был загнан, представлял собою трискелион, все пути в котором оканчивались тупиком. Пытаться выбраться из символа оказалось бесполезным делом, выхода не было – только голые стены, по которым Стайлз скреб руками в надежде найти какую-то подсказку. 

А потом его резко выбросило на опушку.

Зловещий в своей тишине лес замер. Стайлз приподнялся и сумел сесть. Он огляделся настолько, насколько позволяла молочная дымка тумана – никого не было рядом. Пахло мхом, мокрой древесиной и кровью. Стайлз поежился и хотел было обнять себя, чтобы немного согреться, но его руки были мокрыми. Он вытер ладони о траву – на сочной зелени остались алые мазки, и вместе с ними и запахом соли и ржавчины пришло осознание, что влага на руках – это кровь. Стайлз посмотрел на свои ноги: ниже колен все брюки были пропитаны бордовой жидкостью; мягкие рыжие лисьи хвосты обвивали икры – плотно, обманчиво приятно. Он хотел было дернуться, но тело не слушалось: все, что ниже поясницы, было парализовано. Стайлз вцепился руками в землю и начал ползти в сторону ближайшего дерева; темные комья с иголками и мелкими камушками забивались под ногти. Он вновь испытывал ту смесь чувств: страх и одиночество; в этот раз к ним добавлялась боль, что давила непосильным грузом, но, как ни странно, вместе с этим приносила успокоение и насыщение. Стайлз почувствовал металлический привкус во рту, после чего провалился во мрак.

Он не понял: то ли он дернулся потому, что был выброшен из сна, то ли был выброшен из сна потому, что дернулся. По коже пробежали мурашки; сердце билось быстро и сильно – Стайлзу показалось, будто оно хочет прорвать грудную клетку. В животе свернулся тугой узел, а голова болела так, словно в нее тыкали раскаленной кочергой. 

Стайлз сел и посмотрел на Дерека – тот мирно спал, лежа на спине. Сделав глубокий вдох и задержав дыхание на несколько секунд, Стилински откинул одеяло и свесил ноги с кровати. Во рту пересохло, ужасно хотелось пить; после такого сна вновь заснуть вряд ли представлялось возможным, поэтому Стайлз встал с постели и, босой, прошел до дивана и стола. Сев, он налил из графина воду в стакан и залпом осушил его, после чего взял со стола свой блокнот и карандаш. 

Стайлз пролистал предыдущие записи; обычно, записывая кошмар, он оставлял еще несколько страниц свободными, чтобы дополнить запись, если последующие сны были похожи или как-то связаны между собой. И если все записи блокнота в большинстве своем были дополнением к предыдущим, то сегодняшний сон представлял собою нечто совершенно новое и странное. 

Стайлз записал кошмар ключевыми словами: трискелион, лабиринт, лисьи хвосты, а потом прикусил губами карандаш и уткнулся взглядом в бумагу. Он понятия не имел, что все это означало. Лабиринт в виде трискелиона можно было попробовать объяснить, но лисьи хвосты – никак. Ему вообще редко снились животные – видимо, им было страшно пытаться проникнуть в сознание Стайлза, когда его сон охранялся огромным черным волком. 

Стайлз зевнул, потер лицо ладонями. Он вложил карандаш между страницами и небрежно закрыл блокнот, после чего встал и направился в ванную. Перекрыв сток, Стайлз до упора раскрутил кран с холодной водой и стал терпеливо ждать, когда наполнится раковина. Он посмотрел в зеркало – усталое и сонное отражение с серыми кругами под глазами смотрело на него пустым взглядом, и Стайлз для самого себя впервые отметил, что, будучи мучимым кошмарами и бессонницей, он утратил всю свежесть внешнего вида и веселые искры в глазах. Он выглядел блеклым, высохшим и повзрослевшим на несколько нет. Или постаревшим. 

– Ладно, чувак, ты по-прежнему узнаваем, – сказал Стайлз сам себе, – это не может не радовать. 

Когда раковина наполнилась, Стайлз закрутил кран. Покрепче ухватившись за эмалированные края, он задержал дыхание, зажмурился и, наклонившись, опустил голову в ледяную воду. Стайлза не колотило после сна, ему больше не было страшно, но неприятное чувство горьким налетом осело внутри, и ему хотелось смыть с себя эту грязь. 

Кожу закололо, и она медленно начинала неметь. Стайлз вынырнул спустя несколько секунд, тяжело дыша, и вытер лицо полотенцем. Вытащив затычку, он подождал, пока вода с сиплым вздохом убежит в сток, после чего взъерошил чуть влажную челку и покинул ванную. 

Стайлз тихо ступал по деревянным доскам пола, на которых был разлит лунный свет. Огромное окно лофта, что было поделено на множество маленьких квадратов, открывало вид на желтую щербатую луну. Та, не стесняясь, заглядывала в комнату и освещала ее – в этом было нечто зловещее, вместе с тем и таинственное.

Стайлз, поежившись, обнял себя руками и растер ладонями плечи. Он знал, что в ближайшие несколько часов не уснет и снова проведет ночь в бесцельных хождениях по лофту. Как только он хотел было сесть на диван и начать перечитывать записи в своем блокноте, его позвали:

– Стайлз. – Дерек сидел на постели и смотрел на него. – Ложись, – в его голосе не было приказа – скорее просьба, обусловленная беспокойством за близкого человека.

Прошлепав до кровати, Стайлз залез под одеяло и лег на бок, лицом к Дереку.

– И я снова во власти того жуткого ночного парадокса: если я не хочу спать, то почему лежу в постели? 

– Потому, что так надо, – Дерек тоже лег на бок, посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза. – Никто тебя не тронет, – пообещал он, и сказаны эти слова были таким тоном, что не поверить в них было невозможно. – Я защищу тебя от любого. 

– Вау, после таких слов и подохнуть можно, волчара, – Стайлз усмехнулся и взбил себе подушку. – И как же ты собираешься защищать меня от моего же подсознания? Я бы посмотрел, безумно интересно. Типа: хмурый и не церемонящийся Дерек Хейл и не поддающееся его волчьему шарму и пребывающее в полном беспорядке подсознание Стайлза Стилински. Я поставлю на подсознание, кстати. 

Дерек фыркнул.

– Но если ты споешь мне колыбельную, то поставлю на тебя, – Стайлз улыбнулся.

– Что? Спою колыбельную? – переспросил Дерек. 

– Ну да. Тебе что, никогда в детстве мама не пела колыбельных? Пела наверняка, может, у вас это называлось по-другому, какие-нибудь специальные ночные волчьи песенки, не знаю, – Стайлз пожал плечами. – Давай же, – он лег поближе и уткнулся лицом в грудь Дерека, закрыл глаза. 

– Стайлз, – тот нахмурился, но отталкивать не стал – обнял Стилински одной рукой за талию, прижал к себе, скользнув пальцами по пояснице. – Я не знаю колыбельных, – признался он.

– Ну так придумай! – Стайлза явно не устраивал такой ответ. – Я тоже не знал, что могу так много разговаривать, а еще не знал, что мой рот такой большой, что твой ч...

– Перестань, – резко прервал его Дерек, легонько шлепнув. Стайлз довольно поерзал и буркнул «Я ничего такого не сказал», после чего нетерпеливо протянул:

– Ну-у-у?

Дерек вздохнул. Если Стайлз что-то задумал или попросил, то бесполезно было рассчитывать на то, что он спустя какое-то время потеряет к этому интерес – не отстанет, пока не получит свое. 

– Дерек, не притворяйся, что спишь, – напомнил о себе Стайлз. – Видишь, я даже без этих твоих волчьих штучек знаю, что ты сейчас пытаешься соврать и уйти от ответственности. Давай, спой мне колыбельную, пусть тебя еще и мои кошмары боятся, – он улыбнулся. – Ты ведь знаешь, что я буду доставать тебя всю ночь, как и ты меня иногда. Между прочим, Дерек, я тебя с невинными вещами достаю, чего не скажешь о тебе. А вот...

– Стайлз, умолкни, – Дерек вновь прервал этот поток бессмысленного набора слов. 

Закрыв глаза, он положил подбородок на макушку Стайлза и замычал какую-то знакомую с детства песенку, названия которой уже давно не помнил. Кажется, Стайлз был прав, и эту песню Дереку напевала мама – он любил засыпать под звуки ее мягкого голоса, они успокаивали и ласкали слух. В такие моменты Дерек чувствовал себя безопасно и уютно.

Стайлз слушал неразборчивое мычание Дерека, чувствовал вибрации в груди и шее Хейла и думал о том, что это лучшая колыбельная, которую ему только приходилось слышать. 

Измотанный своими снами, сейчас он чувствовал себя спокойно и хорошо, расслабленно. Стайлз ощутил, как усталость множества ночей, когда он бродил по дому после кошмара или лежал в постели, безуспешно пытаясь заснуть, навалилась на него и придавила к простыням. У него не было сил и желания сопротивляться дымке, плавно обволакивающей его разум и тело. 

Стайлз за длительный период времени впервые почувствовал, что по-настоящему хочет спать. 

Он не знал, как долго Дерек пел для него колыбельную, но, уже балансируя на грани сна и реальности, Стайлз подумал, что в эту ночь кошмары не будут его преследовать.

Как и во все последующие.


End file.
